Une Dernière Fois au Paradis
by Vora
Summary: Tyrael remembers his lover, the angel Izual... *yaoi*


**Une dernière fois au Paradis**

  
  
  


**Disclaimer à lire absolument !!!!!! **   
**Première chose :Cette fanfics est le K-do d'anniversaire que j'ai fait à fallenRaziel.**   
**Ensuite : Cette fanfiction est formellement INTERDITE au moins de 18 ans !!!**   
**Et surtout : Si les relations sexuelles male/male vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS cette fics !!!!!!**   
**Je ne tolérerai aucun commentaire négatif à ce sujet !**   
**Enfin pour ceux qui sont d'accord avec tout cela je dis : Bonne Lecture ! ^__^****** **Vora**

  
***** __

  
__ _I know I should have told you_   
_But I was so afraid you'd leave_   
_And now there's nothing left to say_   
_Well nothing you'd believe_   
_I never meant to hurt you with_   
_The things I couldn't say_   
_I promise you tomorrow while_   
_Denying you today___   
_These lies have torn my world apart_  
_A darkness grows inside me in fading shades of gray_   
_All the colors of the world are slowly sucked away_   
_I'm sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black_   
_I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back___ _  
These lies have torn my word apart___   
_Soon the night will take me and save me from my pain_   
_Cloak me in cold darkness and help me lose your name....___   
_These lies have torn my world apart___   
_**Torn Apart**, Stabbing Westward_

  
*****

La forteresse de Pandémonium était calme et silencieuse, malgré tous les anges et les hommes qui s'étaient réunis en ce jour spécial. Tyrael revoyait une dernière fois le plan d'attaque, vérifiant s'il avait bien tout planifié, car il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était nerveux, car on lui avait formellement interdit de mener l'assaut et on avait laissé cette tache à son premier lieutenant, Izual. L'archange soupira et laissa aller son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la carte posée face à lui sur une table, puis il ferma les yeux et lentement fit glisser la capuche qui lui cachait en permanence le visage. Il savoura cet instant précieux et si rare où il pouvait sentir l'air sur son visage et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds clair. Tyrael se laissa aller à ses rêveries, désirant oublier toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait sur les épaules, et surtout la peur que l'attaque se solde par un échec. Non, il gagnerait, il le devait, pour l'humanité, pour le Paradis…Il avait confiance en Izual et son plan était quasiment parfait. Non c'était impossible qu'il échoue.   
L'ange se leva, et étira ses muscles endoloris, il était resté assis pendant des heures à dresser sa stratégie et ne s'était laissé aucun moment de répit. Puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se tourna vivement vers elle. Un ange entra et Tyrael reconnu aussitôt son lieutenant Izual, aussi il ne prit pas la peine de se recouvrir la tête. Le nouveau venu lui aussi abaissa sa capuche et offrit à son supérieur un sourire éclatant, puis il sortit de son col un longue natte de cheveux noir comme de l'ébène et la laissa battre ses reins. Enfin il s'adressa à lui de sa belle voix grave.   
"- J'avais peur de te déranger…   
- Tu ne me dérange pas, je venais juste de finir de vérifier le plan.   
- Tu l'as déjà vérifié trois fois tu sais.   
- Je sais, mais je ne dois rien laisser au hasard. Izual écoute, je te le répèterai une dernière fois, suis toutes mes instructions à la lettre, et surtout, surtout n'attaque pas la Forge de l'Enfer, les troupes ne seraient pas de taille. Suis-je bien clair ?   
- Entendu et puis ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien," assura l'ange brun.   
" Je l'espère…Tu es si optimiste…"  
Izual s'approcha de l'archange et vint se blottir contre lui, puis il senti les bras puissant de son compagnons l'enserrer doucement.   
« - Aurais-tu peur pour moi ?   
- Il ne faut pas sous estimer les forces démoniaques, Izual.   
- C'est sur…mais tu ne m'as pas répondu tu sais. »   
Tyrael s'obstina à rester silencieux et planta son regard gris dans celui azur de l'ange, puis lentement il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Izual se laissa aller contre le torse musclé de l'archange et soupira de bien être. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix suave de son aîné murmurer :   
« Oui j'ai peur, peur de te perdre… »   
Etonné, le jeune ange releva la tête et regarda curieusement Tyrael, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il leva la main pour caresser doucement la joue de son aîné.   
« Je t'aime. »   
Tyrael ne répondit pas et se contenta de presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Izual, puis ils les laissa courir sur le visage efféminé, et descendit jusque dans le cou de son jeune lieutenant.   
Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur, puis il glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de l'archange.   
L'ange déposa une multitude de légers baisers sur la peau fine puis ses mains rejoignirent ses lèvres et il se mit en quête d'enlever la lourde armure argentée de son cadet. Celle-ci finit par tomber au sol, dévoilant le corps fin et élancé d'Izual. Tyrael dévora du regard la peau pâle de son lieutenant, ne se lassant pas de la regarder. Mais le jeune ange fut moins patient aussi il commença à dévêtir son aîné à son tour, faisant glisser rapidement tout les éléments de l'armure dorée.   
Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, goûtant avec délice le contacte doux et chaud de leur peau. N'y tenant plus, Izual prit la main de l'archange et l'emmena jusqu'à la banquette qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Tyrael n'eut juste le temps de formuler un sort pour fermer la porte à clé, avant d'être renversé dessus par son amant impétueux.   
Rapidement l'archange inversa leur position et s'installa par dessus son cadet. Il sentit les mains fines de celui-ci glisser sur sa peau, l'enflammant à leur léger et bref contact. Puis elles descendirent et il caressa du bout des doigts l'érection déjà impressionnante de son aîné. Tyrael laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, et désormais impatient, il se pencha sur Izual et l'embrassa passionnément.   
Ses lèvres glissèrent sur le torse imberbe du jeune ange et s'attardèrent sur l'un des boutons de chair rose, il le happa et le suçota doucement, arrachant à son amant des plaintes sonores qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer. Il continua sa décente jusqu'à se qu'il sent la toison d'ébène chatouiller son nez. Puis délicatement, il saisit l'extrémité du fier organe de son partenaire dans ça bouche et commença un langoureux mouvement de vas et viens avec sa langue.   
Cette fois-ci Izual ne se retenait plus et criait ouvertement le nom de son bourreau, ses mains crispées dans la crinière blonde de celui-ci. Et soudain plus rien. Tyrael s'était désintéressé de lui et léchait ses doigt très suggestivement, les enduisant de salive. Le jeune ange savait ce que son aîné avait derrière la tête, et le regarda faire, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'anticipation.   
« - Dépêche-toi, je n'en peux plus   
- La patience est une vertu Izual.   
- Je ne veux pas de la vertu, je te veux toi, et maintenant ! »   
Tyrael riait doucement du manque de patience de son jeune amant, puis lentement pour ne pas le blesser, il introduisit un doigt dans l'étroit et chaud anneau de chair. Izual étouffa un cri de douleur et se força à se détendre. Rapidement un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, suivit d'un troisième. L'ange hurla lorsque ceux-ci effleurèrent sa prostate et il supplia son compagnon de lui donner plus.   
L'archange retira ses doigts du corps de son amant dont l'excitation était à son comble, et il se positionna entre les cuisses de celui-ci. Il piqua les lèvres de son cadet d'un baiser, puis commença à le pénétrer lentement. Izual noua ses bras autour des épaules puissantes et soupira de bien-être. Puis lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, Tyrael se mit en mouvement, les unissant dans le plaisir, pour ne plus faire qu'un. Il le posséda profondément, arrachant des gémissements sonores à son amant, qui se transformèrent en hurlements alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'orgasme.   
Tyrael embrassa passionnément Izual, tandis qu'il se libérait en lui, et l'autre ange entre leur deux ventres. Même après que les vagues successives de plaisir se soient dissipées, ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, appréciant avec délice la sensation de leurs corps fusionnés. Puis l'archange finit par se retirer et s'allongea aux côtés de son partenaire. Celui-ci vient immédiatement se blottir contre lui et il enroula ses bras et ses ailes immaculées autour de son amant. Le jeune lieutenant soupira et se laissa aller, épuisé. Une voix douce murmura au creux de son oreille.   
« - Je t'aime…   
- Moi aussi.   
- Ne t'avise pas à me désobéir et à ne pas revenir.   
- Je n'oserais pas…   
- Sinon…je viendrai te chercher moi même et te mettrai la correction de ta vie »   
Izual ne répondit rien et se contenta de glousser. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son aîné et s'endormis profondément. Tyrael le regarda un instant, inquiet sur l'avenir, il écarta une mèche noire comme la nuit du doux visage efféminé, puis il resserra son étreinte sur l'ange qu'il aimait tant et le rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. 

***** 

Tout était finit, Diablo était mort, battu par une équipe de jeunes héros dont l'histoire garderait le nom. Mais même cette énorme victoire de la Lumière ne pouvait égayer le cœur meurtri de Tyrael. Le jeune paladin, le leader du groupe était venu lui annoncer, peu de temps avant la défaite du démon, qu'il avait rencontré dans la plaine du Désespoir un ange déchu, qu'il avait du affronté et éliminé…Izual.   
Il se souvenait encore les conseilles et la quête qu'il avait donné aux héros : _« Il y a bien longtemps, une âme torturée s'est retrouvée dans ce royaume abandonné des dieux. Les mortels l'appelaient Izual, et il a plus longtemps encore, il était mon plus fidèle lieutenant. Jusqu'au jour où, contre mes instructions, il a conduit une charge contre la Forge de l'Enfer._   
_ Malgré sa puissance et son courage, il a été capturé par les diables majeurs et corrompu par leur perversion. Ces monstres l'ont forcé à trahir les siens et à relever les plus grands secrets du Paradis. Il est alors devenu l'ombre de ce qu'il était autrefois, un ange déchu en qui ni l'Enfer, ni le Paradis ne pouvais avoir confiance._   
_ En châtiment de son crime, son âme s'est retrouvé enchaînée au corps d'une créature abominable, convoquée des Abysses. Cela fait une éternité que son esprit dément réside dans ce corps torturé._   
_ J'ai la conviction qu'il a suffisamment souffert. Je vous en supplie, retrouvez Izual et libérez-le de son cruel emprisonnement. Mettez un terme à ses remords et à ses souffrances. »_   
La vérité, c'était que tous au long des ses siècles, Tyrael s'était lourdement trompé sur le compte d'Izual…Le paladin, une fois qu'ils eurent détruit l'ange déchu, lui rapporta les dernières paroles d'Izual, ses ultimes aveux avant de disparaître à jamais. Il leur avait menti, depuis toujours…C'est lui qui avait parlé à Diablo et ses frères des Pierres d'Ames ! C'est lui qui avait organisé leur exil dans le monde des humains ! Cela avait été lui, toujours lui…Tyrael savait qu'il avait eu tord de lui faire confiance, cela était l'une de c'est faiblesse, il avait été toujours trop naïf… Mais comment aurait-il pû résister au charme de l'ange, il l'aimait…Et même encore maintenant, avec la preuve de sa trahison, il n'arrivait pas à le haïr…   
Mais malgré tout le mal qu'Izual avait fait, il garderait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoires tout les moments de bonheur qu'il avait eu avec lui , et se souviendrait pour l'éternité, la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé enlacés, unis par le corps et par l'âme, cette nuit où ils avaient été ensemble, une dernière fois au Paradis…   


**FIN **  
  
**Notes :** JOYEUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXX ANNIVERSAIREUUUUUUUUHHHHHH MA FOLLE ! ^_^   
Et d'une pierre Trois coups ! ^^ si si ! ^^ Car cette fics est ton K-dô d'anni ma folle, mais en plus c'est ma première fanfics Diablo2 et mon premier lemon !!! wuéééééééé ! @__@   
Sinon le physique des deux anges je l'ai totalement imaginé vue que c'est deux bô messieurs portent des capuches >_ Et bien entendu, je les ai fait bavant à souhait ! hé hé hé * moquette inondée, clavier noyé, bref la routine koa ! ^^ *   
Bon j'espère que ça t'aura fait plaisir !! ^^ ( Y a intérêt , parce que c'est vachement dur d'écrire un lemon ! j'avais constamment envie de pouillerma propre fics ! ) et puis vue que c'est un quasi PWP , y a même pas besoin que tu connaisses vraiment le jeu ! ^^   
Vala ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz ! ^_^ 


End file.
